Even Monsters Have Hearts
by Elidmor
Summary: This story is about Kenji's Life. A Year Or So Has Passed. Kenji is now a top CIA Agent, but he begins to Discover that Being what he is, isnt what he wants in his life. I say this is R because there's swearing, there will be lots of blood, and maybe some
1. Chapter 1: Why Must I Care So Much?

Even Monsters Have Hearts

Chapter I

The town of Lizerin had just recently received rain. The sky was now covered with the grey clouds, giving it a sickening color.

He walked there silently down the side walk. Red eyes glued to the ground, not looking up, as he shifted his backpack onto his shoulder. He was soaked from head to toe, but he didn't seem to care really. His brown hair was now sticking to the side of his face, due to the rain, his school uniform doing the same to his body.

It had been atleast a year after the incident with Xion. He had moved on, living on his own, in a small little apartment, No longer under Yugo's wing. He wasn't even sure where Yugo was now. After the whole sign thing, he left without telling anyone what he planned on doing.

To think, him! A CIA agent at only the age of 16. He supposed that's why he left without telling anyone anything. He was afraid as to what Yugo would say. How Yugo would react if he were to find out what he had to do to actually get into the CIA.

Every time he thought about it, a chill would run up his spin. What the hell was he thinking at the time?

He knew what he had to do to get into the CIA. It was to kill someone, just anyone, it didn't matter who it was. He just needed to take a life. But he didn't take just one life. He took a café full of lives. He guessed he did it to have a worthy title in the CIA, to be respected, like Kevin Baxster.

Kevin was a well known CIA agent, in the Company. There was not one person who did not know his name. Rumor had said, that Kevin had gone to a man's house, supposedly to retain some money that the man owned them, but once receiving it, he ended up shooting the man in the head, along with killing his wife, daughter, and son.

Maybe that was why he killed all those people in the café. To get the same respect he did. But now that he actually thought about it, he realized how stupid it was. He wasn't Kenji; he was Bakuryu, once more. Nothing could ever change that now.

But there were also some good things that came out of being in the CIA. He had been working for the CIA for about a year and a half now, the pay was great, and being in the CIA, they taught you how to use every different kind of gun, how to defend/fight with just a knife, and even regular house hold items. But he already knew how to defend himself, due he knew ninjitsu. He also had a high immunity to some poisons. Thanks to the CIA Scientists.

He had spent months in the labs, as the Scientist impaled the needles of small portions of poison into his body, strong enough to kill a human, but not strong enough to kill a Zoanthrope. Only weaken them. So thanks to his training, he really didn't have to worry about getting killed by being poisoned. But even after learning all the stuff he learned in the CIA, nothing could ever change the fact for what he had done.

Kenji suddenly looked up, noticing he had finally reached the apartment building which he lived in. With a deep sigh, he slowly made his way up the stairs, reaching into his back pocket, and withdrawing the key for the front door.

His apartment was on the 2nd floor, but was apartment 1C. He never understood that. He soon went over to the long rolls of mail boxes that were lined up along the eastern wall, before checking his mail box.

Inside was a blue envelope. An assignment more likely, he'd have to report to his assistant, who lived just a few blocks away. His assistant went by the name as Joseph Deiglasius. A real wiz in computers.

He really didn't know Joseph that well. Joseph had just recently gotten admitted into the CIA, and was assigned with him. They had been doing these assignments for over a few weeks, but still Kenji didn't know him all to well. Maybe it was due to the point that he, himself, wasn't very social.

Kenji then finally shut his mailbox, before going towards the stairs, and to his apartment room only going in there to drop off his school book bag, before locking the door behind him, and started off towards Joseph's House.

The sky seemed to have lightened up by than, allowing some rays of sunshine to pass through the sickening colored clouds.

It only took him about 5 minutes to get to Joseph's house, it was atleast a story high, with a well taken care of lawn. A decent little house for a person who lived by themselves.

Kenji went up the three steps in front of the door before knocking on it a few times, the sound of a T.V. blasting could be heard clearly from the other side, but for some reason, Kenji could still hear Joseph's voice reply from the otherside.

"Come on in, it's open." came Joseph's voice, allowing Kenji to stroll in not to long after.

The living room was filled with computers, atleast 10 to 20 computers, all up and running. Some downloading information, while some searched for information.

Joseph stood infront of the tree a few feet away, his hands grasping onto a box of Chinese food, as he watched the daily news.

Joseph was a Hispanic, around 25 years old. He had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes, which scanned the T.V. screen, as he listened to the news report, talk about a bank robbery which took place earlier that day around noon.

But Joseph soon took his attention off the television to look over to Kenji, who stood silently at the door way.

"Yeah boss?" asked Joseph, and he clicked the T.V. off with the remote control, before tossing it onto the couch.

Kenji watched him silently, before he trailed over, shutting the door behind him. The blue envelope was clasped in his hand, before he was handed over to Joseph. Watching him silently, as his assistant placed the box of Chinese take out down, before deciding to open the envelope, and read what was inside, only to look up at him as he lowered to blue envelope, offering the data back over to the Mole Zoanthrope.

"You read this yet boss?"

"No, I haven't. What's the objective?" asked the Mole Beast, as he took the papers back from his assistant, his red eyes scanning over the data themselves, revealing an assassination mission.

"It looks as if they want us to take out some chica down the west side of town, boss."

"Well I can see that, JD… but where can we actually find her? It doesn't say where she lives or anything." said the younger boy, as he searched the papers for an address.

"That's why I'm your assistant, boss." said Joseph, as he turned and started typing onto a computer, searching for the female, under the name Linda Ashford.

Kenji meanwhile studied the woman's picture. It was a woman around 21, blonde hair, and blue eyes, titled extremely dangerous, and specialized in making bombs.

A few minutes later, Joseph came over to Kenji, carrying a few papers of information.

"It says she lives down at Lexington Street, Apartment Building 3456; apartment 23. She works in the beauty shop a few blocks away from her apartment titled "The New Look"

Kenji gave a simple nod, before he watched Joseph pick up a suit case, and a lab top, before starting out, grabbing the keys off the wall, just as he went through the front door.

Kenji soon followed, going over to a blue jaguar on the side of the road, before sitting in the passenger seat. He never understood why Joseph left the doors to his car unlocked. This wasn't the best place to leave your car doors unlocked. No where was the best place, especially if you owned a nice car like this one.

A moment after he sat, Joseph got in, and started to car up, before driving down the road on their way to their destination.

They both drove in silence.

Kenji stared out the window, staring out at the buildings and trees that passed as they drove. Thoughts were running through his head at increditable speed, but he was suddenly broken away from his thoughts, as Joseph spoke up.

"So… Boss, how do you plan on doing this?"

"How else, we go to her apartment, and kill her." Kenji said simply.

"Yeah but, we can't just go in there holding guns and especially with not disguises or anything. Other people will see us and I doubt she'll let some strangers into her home. And I don't feel so sure about killing another human being." replied Joseph.

Kenji's eyes took their attention away from the window next to him, to focus on Joseph, frowning at the last thing he said.

"Don't feel so sure about killing another human being? But didn't you have to kill someone in order to get into the CIA?" he asked, his eyes seemed to change, trying to figure out how exactly Joseph was able to get in.

"Yeah…but I didn't kill a human. I killed a Bear Zoanthrope." Replied the male Hispanic lowly; before he drew in a deep sigh, as if trying to think of something to change the subject too.

"So… Boss…"

"Just call me Kenji."

"Ok… Kenji. You were the one who shot all them people at the café a year back or so corrected?" he asked.

Kenji's expression seemed to drop to a small frown, his red eyes focusing themselves on the blue envelope on his lap.

"Yeah." He said in a low, almost ashamed voice.

" Hm… do you remember seeing a red head in the café? Near the woman's bathroom?"

Kenji's expression changed once again, but this time the frown grew wider, now he felt even worse than before.

"No. I can't say I recall a red head… I wasn't really paying attention who I killed. Plus it was a year ago. Why? You know her? Was she… someone special?"

"Nah, not really. She was my homie's chica. Thanks. I always hated that bitch."

"Why did you hate her? If you don't mind answering that is."

"… She let me fuck her. Plus she was suckin' up my bro's money and shit. Just usin' him to get the shit she wanted. Made me sick. It hurt me to see him go down like that. Especially by that bitch."

"But wouldn't you of hurt him even more if he had found out that you slept with her?"

"Trust me. I did it to help him. Not hurt him. I did it to try and break them up. Even if he did lose trust in me."

Kenji fell silent once again, before giving a sigh, his eyes once again going towards the window, before Joseph spoke once again.

"So um, Boss, you got a lady friend?"

"Lady friend?" asked the mole beast, his eyebrows raising in slight confusion.

"Yeah, you know, a lady friend? Someone who you can go out with and have fun."

"….No." said Kenji before crossing his arms over his chest, and looked back out the window.

"Ya serious?" asked Joseph, with a hint of shock in his voice. "How old are you 16?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?" asked Kenji, but he continued to look out the window.

"Just starting a conversation, boss. So what kind of girls do you like?"

"What?" asked Kenji, looking over to Joseph, with an eye brown raised.

"White girls, black girls, Chinese, Hispanic, fat, chubby, skinny? You know!" said Joseph.

"I… I don't really know. I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

"Shame, good looking guy too."

Kenji just gave a deep sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"Why are you looking for one? Everyone needs some company once in awhile."

"They wouldn't understand me." Said Kenji.

"What do you mean?" asked Joseph as he looked over to Kenji.

"Women, they'd look at me as some freak."

"There's female Zoanthropes, Boss."

"They still wouldn't understand me." muttered the 16 year old Zoanthrope.

Joseph gave a shrug of his shoulders, turning to look out the up ahead, before suddenly slamming his foot on the brakes, cursing out loud.

Kenji snapped his head to look, as he jerked forward slightly, before noticing a girl on the hood of Joseph's car. Her face was pressed against the wind shield eyes wide, and filled with shock and anger.

"HEY! YOU ALMOST KILL ME!" her high pitched voice screamed.

Kenji couldn't help but blink, the girl looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite figure out where he saw her face before. She was a Zoanthrope. He could smell the scent.

The girl had long brown hair which was pulled back and braided. Two blue eyes glared angrily at both of them, before they looked to Joseph as he spoke.

"GET OFF MY CAR YOU NUTTY BITCH!" he shouted beeping the horn.

The girl gave a growl, "Sure thing." She said before she started to sit up, but only laid back down, the wind shield wipers had gotten tangled up in her blouse.

"Erm… maybe not." She muttered, before sitting up again, the wind shield wipers being pulled up as she sat up.

"HEY! HEY! DON'T BREAK MY SHIT!" shouted Joseph as he watched her.

Kenji gave a sigh before he unbuckled his seat belt, and got out the car, and looked to the girl.

"Hey, can you just wait a second, so I can take the wind shield wipers off you shirt, so you don't break them in the process?" he asked her calmly.

The girl looked to him, before she smirked, and sat up completely, the wind shield wipers snapping off immediately.

"Nope!" was all she said, before she back flipped off the car, causing Kenji to frown deeply, as he began to hear Joseph curse.

"Can I atleast get those back?" asked Kenji, as he held out his hand, eyeing the windshield wipers on her shirt.

But she said nothing, as she stared at him for a few moments, as if she found him some what familiar, before dropping the wind shield wipers onto the ground, and ran off towards a group of kids near by.

Kenji gave a deep sigh, before he bent down and picked up the wind shield wipers, and got back into the car, handing the wipers over to Joseph, who immediately tossed them into the back, before driving again.

"You know her?" asked the assistant.

"She seems familiar."

"She a Zoanthrope?"

"Yeah." Was all Kenji said, and the conversation stopped.

The rest of the ride was filled with nothing but silence, till they finally pulled up to the apartment building, located on Lexington Street, where they would then kill the woman they needed to kill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue for Second Chapter

Kenji and Joseph are able to get into the apartment building without being noticed by anyone, but they find something in the apartment they did not expect to find at all, which changes everything Kenji had planned.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Are So Useless

Chapter II

They must of sat there for a few minutes, going over what they planned on doing, also keeping an eye out, incase the woman; Linda decided to make her way out for alittle exercise.

Kenji sat there, his arms crossed over his chest, holding the blank expression he always wore on his face, when he was either annoyed, or bored. He gave a deep sigh, when Joseph once again asked the question he had asked either, about what they planned on doing.

"You asked me that question already, JD." said Kenji, as he turned to look at the Hispanic male next to him.

"Yeah, I know. You never gave me an answer really. Cause after I mentioned we can't just go in there and kill her. You didn't respond."

Kenji went silent, and thought over another plan in his head, his red eyes closing so he could try and focus easier, but not to soon after that, he opened his eyes, and looked over to Joseph.

"Well, since you have a problem about killing other human beings. There no other choice, than for me to just go up there and check it out. Just watch my back alright, till I call for a need of assistance or something other than that." He said simply.

"You need a weapon, Kenji?" asked the Hispanic male, just in time as Kenji was about to shut the door.

Kenji had stopped the door to the car half away closed before he opened it back up and got back in.

"You got one?"

Joseph gave a nod, and reached into his back seat, pulling up the back seat, revealing grenades.

A two barrel shot gun, a snipers rifle, and some hand guns.

Kenji studied each gun, before noticing a .49 equipped with a silencer, and quickly grabbed it, checking to see if it was loaded. He than looked over to Joseph, and nodded with consideration, before opening his school uniform jacket, and stuck the gun into the inside pocket, then buttoning it back up, and went back outside, going into the apartment building Joseph slowly following behind him, carrying a sub-machine gun also equipped with a silencer, but carried it in between some news papers.

Kenji said nothing as strolled towards the targets apartment room. His head hung lowly, thinking over the previous missions he had down, as if they were movies. Trying to figure out why all of a sudden, he cares about killing others. Why now if not than?

But he suddenly was cut out from his thinking as Joseph spoke up.

"I'll wait here, Kenji. Becareful." Said Joseph, as he leaned against the wall acting as if reading the news paper, the submachine gun, now hung under his Hawaiian shirt.

Kenji gave a nod, before slowly turning and continued towards the apartment, closing his eyes taking in a deep breath, calming his mind, and body, before he slowly reached up and knocked on the door. But no one replied, instead the door slowly creaked open. He gave a glance over to Joseph, to see him still eyeing the news paper, before looking back to the open door.

He frowned at this, and peeked inside, slowly stepping in without making so much as a noise. But nothing else made a noise in the apartment either, except for something screeching about around in a cage, just a few feet away from the front door, a black sheet covering the cage, allowing Kenji not being able to see what was inside.

But that didn't matter to him at the time. Where the hell was this woman? Could she have left, and may have been coming back? No that was stupid. Who'd be stupid enough to leave their door to their apartment open?

That's when he reached back and shut the door behind him slowly, to make sure no one would see him evading the woman's home. He gave a silent sigh, before deciding to sneak around, just incase the woman was still home. Maybe she just made the mistake to just close the front door of her apartment. That was when it occurred to him. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

This was it. He slowly undid his school uniform jacket, and withdrew the .49 from it, and knelt down next to the large sofa, a few feet away from the bathroom, so incase she decided to come out, for one, she wouldn't see him, due to he was out of view, because the sofa was sideways, and he would just shoot her there without hesitation… atleast he hoped so.

He slowly pulled back the hammer to the .49, trying to keep it as quiet as possible, as one of the bullets from the clip was brought to the hammer, and checked to see it the silencer was screwed on correctly, before finally standing, and slowly went over to the bathroom.

The door was half away shut, and the room was filled with hot steam, he could even feel the steam just by standing next to the door. What the hell was she doing boiling herself in there?

He slowly knelt day just peeking around the corner to look into the bathroom. His eyes immediately harden, as he noticed no one was in there. The shower curtain was pulled back, allowing water to spray everywhere.

"Curses." He muttered under his breath, before quickly standing, and snuck over to check all the other rooms. But only got the same answer.

She wasn't home. But where the hell was she?

That was when he noticed something. Her computer was still up, and running. He slowly strolled over, giving a sigh of disbelief as to what was happening, before he bent down slightly, to look at to what may have been the last thing she check to actually, maybe it would give him some kind of clue as to where she could have been now?

It was in her e-mail address, emails refereeing to the normal stuff, but nothing seemed to actually stick out, but that's when he decided to check the trash, just incase.

There was about 2 emails thrown away, one titled "Coco" and the other was "Money"

Kenji just decided to open both, reading the first one. That was when he frowned, as his read eyes scanned over the email quickly:

_Dear Linda,_

_A CIA Agent and his partner are coming to visit you around 2:00 your time. Get out of there before that happens. There not exactly there to find out information like in the movies. It says that this CIA agent is a Zoanthrope, so watch out._

_There's a train I set up for you down at the Central Train Station to take you across town. I also saved you some money in the locker 34 becareful, kid._

Kenji gave a growl, and stood up. Dammit! So she knew we were coming the whole time! But who the hell could of figured that out!?

Just as he was about to turn to make his way out quickly, the sound of something click, reached his ears, and suddenly the front door slammed closed, causing Kenji to flinch as the computer screen faded turning red, a timer appearing on the screen.

"A trap!" hissed Kenji. But how? He thought before running towards the door, and tried opening it. But nothing happen. The door knob turned, but it wouldn't budge at all.

Kenji than took a few steps back quickly before slamming his shoulder into it. The door shook and cracked. But still nothing. The door just refused to come down.

With a quick glance to the computer, revealing he only had 2 minutes, he again slammed his body into the door, with all his strength.

This time pieces of the door fell to the ground, showing atleast 6 bars atleast 3 inches thick around, in the way.

Joseph rushed over, and looked to Kenji.

"What the hell is this shit!?" he asked in an angered voice.

"It's a trap. Joseph. Get the hell out of this apartment building. There's a bomb in here. Get out now. She knew we were coming."

Joseph was silent, before he spoke.

'How the hell are you going to get out though?!"

"Just go!" yelled Kenji at his assistant, who gave a nod and ran out the apartment building.

Kenji than spun around, his eyes darting everywhere looking for a way out, before seeing the window. And without hesitation, and ran for it. But it was to late.

The timer hit it dead line, and the computer exploded, forcing Kenji through the window, and into the parking lot.

The apartment was blown to shit, and he now suffered from 2nd degree burns on his back. He cursed, as he slowly sat up, wincing from the pain from his back, looking up as Joseph came running over.

"Boss! You ok!?" he asked, but than thought it was stupid for him to ask that question, before he poured a bottle of liquid onto Kenji's back, the liquid sparkled, before it seeped into the burns, the liquid causing the burn skin to peels, and flake off, revealing new healthy skin right under it.

Kenji sat up, his eyes no longer showing any sign of pain, as he looked to Joseph.

"What the hell did you just use on me?" he asked, but stood as Joseph helped him.

"I'll explain later, boss. Right now, we better get outta here before the cops get here." He said.

Kenji nodded in agreement, before following Joseph to his car, driving off.

Once again, the two drove in silent, before Joseph broke the silence once again with a question.

"What happened boss?" he asked.

"It was a trap. She knew we were coming. Someone had emailed her earlier that day. She went to the trainstation." Stated Kenji, before sighing.

"Sorry boss. I had no idea, that there was a bomb in the apartment."

"There was no way for you to know." said Kenji, drawing in a deep sigh, looking over to Joseph.

"Do you have an extra shirt I can borrow?" he asked, before noticing the train station up ahead, his eyes going hard.

"Yeah, but it kinda large…?" he asked glancing over to Kenji.

"So?" said Kenji, before Joseph shrugged. "Alright whatever. There's a bag in the back. Check in it." He said, and Kenji gave him a nod that he understood, before checking.

A brown book bag sat in the back, just behind his seat, before he quickly reached over and grabbed it, checking inside, searching for a shirt, a large blue shirt.

"Are these even clean?" asked Kenji, glancing over to Joseph.

"…Um, I think so. I don't know. Those may be the clothes that out grew me. I was gonna go bring them to charity some time this week." He said, before looking as Kenji gave a shrug, took the shirt out, and closed the bag, before putting on the shirt.

"So, Kenji. Got a plan for how to do this?" asked Joseph, glancing to the 16 year old boy once more, who crossed his arms.

"We need to go inside and look I know that much."

"And if she's there?"

"We kill her."

"But…" he suddenly shut up, remembering who he was talking to, and pulled into a parking space.

"Right, boss." Said the Male Hispanic, before turning off the car.

Kenji closed his eyes, and began to rub his temples.

"Tell me, Joseph. What should we do? What is wrong with my plan?" he asked the older male, before giving him a glance.

Joseph had just pulled the keys out of the ignition, and looked to Kenji.

"I think we should go in there and look for her."

"But like you said, what if she is there?" asked Kenji to him.

Joseph suddenly thought about it.

"There will be most likely security around, and people. We can't go in there with guns, and than not find her."

"That's why we hid the guns." Said Kenji, before eyeing the clock.

"Listen. We're wasting time. Let's just get In there and check first. If she's there, than we'll kill her. Even if we have to take some innocent lives. You got a tranquilizer gun?" Kenji asked, as he opened the door to the car door.

Joseph did the same, before answering.

"No…why?"

"You could of used that to take out the security guards, incase she was in there, since you have something against killing others." Was all Kenji said, before he got out of the car, and went towards the train station, the .45 had been put under his shirt in a holster that was strapped to his belt.

Joseph was carrying a suit case; sun glasses covering his eyes, as he stepped into the trainstation.

Lucky for them, hardly anyone was there at the trainstation. A few police officers, and the clerk that sat behind the counter but other than that, no one.

Kenji looked around, before making his way over to the lockers, trying to remember the locker # the woman, Linda was suppose to visit, but when he went over, he noticed one of the lockers were broken open, the hinges snapped off.

The locker was # 34. He cursed to himself, before looking around for Joseph. That only meant the woman had already come and left. They had missed her! She had gotten away. But that still didn't mean he failed the mission. He would still try.

With one more look around, he spotted Joseph over near the Information counter talking to the clerk. As the Mole Zoanthrope trailed over, about to tell Joseph he found nothing, he noticed exactly who the clerk was.

Kenji's eyes went wide when he noticed the clerk was no other than Alice, the Rabbit Zoanthrope.

Joseph was showing her his CIA badge, and seemed to be pissed at the moment.

"Ok,…Alice. Your not lying to me are you?"

"Of course not, sir. I'd never lie." Said Alice, A sweet kind smile on her face.

Joseph sighed, before noticing Kenji.

"Oh, Alice this is Agent Okiwa. He is also in search for Miss. Ashford. Now if we both find out your lying-"

"JD…" said Kenji lowly, which cause Joseph to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'll handle it from here okay?" he asked Joseph, causing the Hispanic male to give a nod, before glancing to Alice, who still smiled, and waved.

"Have a nice day, Agent D Deiglasius. We hope you come to visit us again. Transit's Local Trainstation! We know our trains!" said Alice, with her cheerful smile.

Joseph just gave a smile, before walking off.

Kenji watched him go, before looking to Alice, and walked over slowly, giving a sigh.

"Hey Alice." He said lowly, watching as Alice continued to smile.

"Welcome to Transit's local Trainstation. How may I help you?"

Kenji was silent at first, watching Alice carefully, before giving a sigh, and closed his eyes.

"Well you can help me by asking a few questions of mine. I'm sure you answered all the Questions my partner had asked you already, I just wanted to know…" he paused before looking to Alice again, the smile was still there.

"Forget it. Alice, how are you? How's Yugo? I'm so sorry I just left without telling anyone anything. You guys must be angry with me. I hope I didn't hurt anyone by my actions." He said, his eyes held sadness, and looked to Alice, to try and see if she held a look, or to see if by what she said next would be positive, but instead it was something Kenji didn't expect at all.

"I don't understand who your talking about. Who is this Yugo?"

"What? Alice, come on. Don't act like that." He said, staring Alice in the eyes, but they still held the same look, which cause Kenji to frown.

"Alice come on, please. Just tell me how everything is?" he said, but Alice replied with a similar answer.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, sir." She said.

Kenji gave a sigh do deep depression, before standing up straight. "Fine…. I guess it was nice talking to you than, Alice." He said, his voice low, so low it was like a whisper, and he turned around and began to stroll off, only to hear Alice's voice.

"Goodbye, sir. Have a Great Day!" she said.

Kenji gave her a glance, before going out of the trainstation, his head hung low, as he got back into Joseph's car.

"No luck eh?" asked Joseph as he started the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

"You looked like you knew her. You two… you know?" asked Joseph, a sly smile creeping across his face.

"No, she's a friend of mine. I haven't seen her in over a year. I was asking how she was, and how Yugo… how everyone was doing. I left without letting anyone know. She wouldn't answer me, like she never even knew me." He said, his voice sounding as if hurt, but it soon vanished, as he sat up, and sighed.

"Forget it. Did you get anything?"

"Yeah. Alice told me she left that day. Around 10:33 am. She took a train across town to the Yard length Trainstation." Said Joseph.

Kenji blinked, and sighed, giving a nod.

"Pull over." He said.

"What?" asked Joseph?

"Pull over, so I can drive. You get on your lab top, and get some more information about Linda, like if she has a nick name. If she changed it recently, what too. Her credit card account numbers. If she used them to buy anything."

Joseph nodded, and suddenly pulled over, before grabbing his lab top, and got out, switching places with Kenji, who than sat in the drivers seat, and drove off.

"I also need you to do me a favor." Said Kenji, and he started the car.

"Yeah boss?"

"Check on a man by the name of Yugo Kadawashi."

"got it." Said Joseph, as he began to type things down on his lab top.

Kenji gave a deep sigh as he drove on, the thoughts of how Alice acted, playing in his head. Why would she act like that? Why wouldn't she just tell him how everyone was doing? Maybe this is what he got for just leaving and not telling anyone. Maybe it was just his punishment not to know how everyone else was now, he left without telling anyone, which only meant, they probably thought he didn't care for them.

Prologue for 3rd Chapter

Kenji and Joseph are able to get some information which helps them locate the woman Linda. But something happens, which throws Kenji over the edge, which causes Kenji to no longer know what to do anymore.


End file.
